Canadians Are Cute
by Tortugas-and-Lovi
Summary: Maddie walks in on her older sister making out with her crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt. In an attempt to cheer her up, her cousin Françoise takes her out for ice cream, and ends up giving her more than either one imagined. France/Fem! Canada, human names used. Smut to come.
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited to go see my big sister Amy, I had been waiting for months! In case you don't know who I am (no one ever seems to) I'm Madeline Williams, Amelia Jones' sister. I'm not Amelia, we don't even look that much alike! But I love my sister anyway. Even if she can be loud. And obnoxious. And she's always the center of attention... Wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah.

My older cousin Françoise, who's French, had driven me to Amy's house. I've been staying with him for the past couple of years since since his parents divorced and he had gotten emancipated. Mine and Amy's had died when I was very young, and I had been living with Françoise' family ever since. He was a good cousin, he always took care of me, and he seemed to be the only one who didn't forget I existed. Whenever I fell asleep studying he would always carry me to my bed, and when my nightmares got really bad, he would always let me sleep with him. He even missed school to take care of me when I was sick.

I walked up to the house and let myself in, knowing that my sister wouldn't be able to hear it over her music if I knockled and our uncle Arthur wouldn't be home yet to answer the door. (Françoise' parents had refused to take Amelia in, they found her too loud, so our Uncle Arthur had adopted her.) The living room was clean, as usual, aside from my sister's book bag and text books which had been tossed carelessly onto the couch. Odd, she was usually down here

"Amy!" I called, walking up the stairs to her room. She had probably forgotten that I was coming over. Françoise flopped out on the couch and winked at me, flashing the grin that made so many girls at his high school blush as he watched me walk off. I was a little confused when I found my sister's door closed. "A-Amelia...?" I asked, opening her door just enough to peek my head inside. What I saw made me want to throw up. She was on her bed, making out with the boy I'd been crushing on for years, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The pale German was between her legs, one of his hands on Amelia's large breasts.

* * *

I was startled when I heard someone running down the stairs. I looked up, and when I saw little Maddie running towards me and sobbing like she was, I think my heart broke. She was so sweet, and sometime's her sister could be rather cruel, even though she didn't even mean to be. I jumped up and held the cute little Canadian in my arms, stroking her hair. I wanted to know what was wrong, but not enough to risk upsetting the precious _cher_ any more than she already was.

So, I scooped her up, tiny thing that she is, and carried her out to my car. After about half an hour I managed to figure out that Amy had been making out with her crush. I had always thought that Maddie could do better, anyway. She was so cute and petite, and anyway Gilbert had issues with dating. His relationships never lasted very long, a few weeks at most. And anyway...

I loved her.

I had always loved her, really, I had just denied it. I had been afraid to scare her, and anyway, people are always saying that incest is bad. It had been hard to resist her, though. There had been so may times that I was tempted to just reach out and grab her butt, or one of those huge breasts of hers. Or to kiss her soft, pink lips, or to shove my... Well, you get the point. This was one of those times.

* * *

**So, there was a mess up. The pairing is actually France x Fem! Canada, my apologies to anyone who was misled. Also, I recently realized that I had written "Meg" instead of "Maddie" a few times, I'm so sorry about that. I usually call her Meg, but I decided to use something different for this one and ended up messing up a few times. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Much as I'd love to, I do not own Hetalia. Just figured I'd put that out there.**

* * *

"F-Francoise, w-what are you doing?!" the I exclaimed, my cheeks feeling as if they were burning up as I stared into my cousin's clear, blue eyes. He had suddenly lunged forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. It had seemed like he was about to kiss me, but he had stopped short so that I could feel his breath on my face. "What are you doing?" I repeated.

Francoise sighed softly, releasing me and leaning back against the seat. "_Je suis désolé_, _mon amour,_ I forget myself," he murmured, looking down at his lap sulkily. He started the car and pulled out of Amelia's driveway.

"Where are we going, grand frère?" I asked curiously, putting my seatbelt on hastily as he began driving down the street. Although Francoise wasn't really my brother, I had been calling him that for a few years, mostly because he was the closest family I had. Closer, even, than my sister. I sniffled softly as my mind wandered back to my sister, forcing myself not to remember what I had seen her doing with Gilbert

"We're going to get some ice cream. That's okay with you, _oui_?" my cousin said, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled happily, my mood immediately brightening at the prospect. I loved ice cream, and he knew it.

* * *

"_Oui, merci_!" my sweet little Maddie said, and my heart broke again from that cute look of innocent joy on her face. She was so adorable, I couldn't help but be aroused as I thought about defiling that small, pure body of hers, to see my cum dripping from her wet, pink hole.

_Non_, she's your little cousin, I thought. I sighed softly as I returned my eyes to the road, wishing that I could instead study her gorgeous body. She was a freshman in highschool this year, and she had finally begun to develop. Her previously paper flat chest had begun to grow, and she was now a size C and still getting bigger. I had very much enjoyed taking her bra shopping. The cold air had made her nipples so hard that their shape could be seen through the various bras she had modeled for him.

After around ten minutes I pulled up at TCBY, smiling as I watched Maddie hurry into the store, her hips swaying slightly. She got golden vanilla frozen yogurt with walnuts and caramel on top, as she usually did. I got bananas foster with caramel, chuckling as I watched her pull a small bottle of maple out of her pocket and emptying its entire contents onto her fro yo. It was absolute torture to watch her eating it, the way she licked it, that cute face she made at the simple pleasure of eating something she loved. I felt the Eiffel Tower stand up, fighting the urge to begin palming myself through my pants. She was just so _attirant_, I didn't think I'd be able to resist her much longer.

And then she did it. She looked at me in that tempting way of hers, her gorgeous violet eyes all sparkling and eager, her cheeks slightly pink. I just couldn't do it anymore, I needed her so badly, and it was painful how hard my dick was pressing against my zipper.

* * *

I squealed in surprise for the second time that afternoon as I felt myself being carried out of TCBY, my frozen yogurt left unfinished on the table. I was too startled to ask why Francoise had just grabbed me all of a sudden. After a few seconds I found myself being pinned to the backseat of Francoise's car, his face hovering over mine. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but before I could he took the opportunity to press his lips to mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth and brushing against mine.

My eyes flew open in shock. I had never been kissed by a boy before. I certainly hadn't expected my first kiss to be from my cousin.

What he did next though, was even more unexpected.

* * *

**Greetings, my beautiful readers! I'm sorry this took a while. here are the translations for you. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes.**

**_Je suis désolé_****, ****_mon amour: _****I'm sorry, my love**

**grand frère: big brother (Thank you to Please-never-let-me-go for giving me the correct spelling to this!)**

**_oui_****: yes**

**_non_****: no**

_**merci: **_**thank you**

**_attirant_****: cute/sexy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers! I'm so sorry for the long time between updates, I hope to have more up soon!**

* * *

I flipped my sweet little Maddie onto her stomach and pulled her panties down. Just staring at her taut, round ass made my dick twitch and begin to leak precum anew. I quickly unzipped my pants, unbuttoning my boxers so that I was exposed to the cool air.

"Francoise, what are you doi-Aa-Aaah," she gasped, lifting her ass up further as I pressed against her asshole. I didn't have any condoms in my car (I had run out) and there was no way I could make it all the way home to wait for one. So instead I would settle for her gorgeous rear.

I felt her muscles relax some after her initial shock wore off. I could tell by the beautiful Canadian's tense shoulders and arched back that she wanted more, even if she didn't know that. And I gentleman should always give a girl what she wants, _non_?

I slide about a quarter of the way into her, groaning softly at how wonderful she felt. _Mon dieu_, I wanted to just shove myself into her, but I knew that she would need time to adjust. It was painfully clear from the small squeaks of pain, and the way I felt her tighten around me.

"Non, you must relax, or it will just hurt worse," I murmured to her, rubbing her back gently as I waited for her to stretch further. After a bit I felt her relax and knew that she was getting used to it.

"Aaahn, F-Francoise, more," she whimpered, raising her ass up more for me and gripping the seat. She wriggled up me more, squealing at being forced open in this unfamiliar way. Watching her squirm and moan like this was so amazing. I had thought about it so many times, even got off fantasizing about it, but this was so much better. Especially the cute way she kept trying to force me in further...

* * *

"Shh, hold still, mon petite, you have to give your body time to adjust," Francoise murmured soothingly, stroking my back. The way her caressed me so gently, like I might break if he was too rough with me, it made me feel so special, and just imagining the expression on his face made me want him to shove further into me. Even though it hurt. It hurt so much, it felt like I might break if he went all the way in, and yet all I wanted was more...

How had this happened?! One moment we were eating frozen yogurt, and the next I was getting laid. Why was I even allowing this? I liked Gilbert!... R-Right?

I started thinking about all the memories I had of Francoise and me. The tingly feeling I would get when he placed his hand on my back, or when he would brush my hair, how I got butterflies when I caught him staring at me, the way he made me feel warm and safe when he held me in his arms...

Oh my god.

I was in love with my cousin.

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt Francoise push deeper into me and let out soft mewls of pleasure as my sexy _amoureux_ moved my shirt up and licked and kissed my back. I had no idea something could feel this good and yet so painful, and I had a feeling that he would make me feel even better. He reached down and grabbed my breasts in his big, strong hands, squeezing them gently. "Aah! M-More, please!" I begged, desperate for him to claim me as his own.

* * *

Maddie was melting like butter, and it just made be want her more. I kept rubbing her gorgeous tits for her and was just about to get all the way inside when I heard someone pounding on the car window. Really, couldn't they just find they're own hot girl to lay?! I turned around to tell whoever it was to leave, but when I realized who it was I almost died.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short, I'm feeling rather braindead at the moment, as I'm sleep deprived and sick Dx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my latest update, please R & R, and thanks for being patient with me! ^ u ^**

* * *

Arthur. Arthur Kirkland was standing outside my car, his face the pinnacle of disgust. he always had been prim and proper, not allowing Amelia to go on dates until she was sixteen, although she'd been doing so behind his back since seventh grade. Not at all like my sweet little Marguerite. The quiet petite amie was much too innocent and naive to ever think of doing something like sneaking out.

So anyways, Mr. Eyebrows was looking at me with a combination of horror and disgust, as if he were torn between reprimanding me and fleeing the scene. I rather hoped he would choose to act upon the latter instinct so I could finish up, but the annoying old man would likely consider it his 'duty' as a 'gentleman' to tell me off, and then probably try to take my little Meg away from me.

Like that was going to happen.

* * *

I could feel that Francoise had stopped, heard him swear and pull out of me slightly, but I didn't know why. I tried pushing back on him, hoping that maybe he would respond, but nothing happened. Maybe... Maybe he had decided that he didn't want to do this after all. For the most part, this thought relieved me, but deep down I felt disappointed. I thought that maybe he was the one who would always take care of me. I knew it was wrong to feel this way about my own cousin... I also knew that he was probably just doing this because he felt bad for me, or because he was feeling extremely horny. But still...

I crawled forward, whimpering softly as I felt him slide completely out of me. I turned to look at him, trying to blink the tears out of my eyes. Low and behold, there was Uncle Arthur, staring into our car.

Oh.

OH.

Shit, what was he doing?! All I could think was that I was dead.

Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead.

No wonder he had stopped!

* * *

I shoved my dick back into my jeans as quickly as I could, biting my lip as I almost bent it in half to make it fit. Once I'd completed this painful task, I stepped out of the car and smiled down at Arthur, wishing with every quark and nulceon of my body that he would spontaneously combust. Unfortunately, not even as someone as beautiful as me gets _everything_ they want. However, there was a certain something I was determined to get, even if it meant tying up the old wanker and shoving him in my trunk: A piece of Canadian ass...

_NON! _I thought frantically, _Don't think about her, think about something else!_

As I frantically wracked my brain for something to think of to get my stupid dick to soften up, Arthur continued to stand there glaring at me. What was this _cul_ trying to do, intimidate me?!

"You'd better bloody explain yourself, you twat!" he yelled angrily as he went red in the face.

"Onhonhonhon, you want an explanation? I'd be happy to oblige! I was fucking my sweet little Maddie up the ass because I'm all out of condoms. _Fucking_, not raping. Did you catch that?" I said. He had been convinced I was a rapist ever since that time he walked in on me and my ex, Feliciana. Such a charming young girl, she was so oblivious. Not my type, though. She's with Gilbert's little brother Ludwig now, they're such a cute couple... But that was beside the point. The Brit was standing there with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks now the color of one of _mon ami_ Antonio's prized tomatoes. He very slowly turned around and walked off after standing and gaping at me for a few moments. I guess he couldn't think of anything to say, and I didn't have any problem with that. I just wanted to get back to my sweet little Madeli-...

QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER?!

* * *

What was wrong with me?! I had really wanted Uncle Arthur to leave us alone, so I did the first thing that came to mind...

I flashed him.

I know it was stupid of me, but I couldn't think straight. All I was able to focus on was Francoise, and how I wanted him in me, and I how I wanted it NOW. And the look on Francoise's face when he turned around and saw me, like he would die of a heart attack from the sight, but at the same time wanted to eat me up... It made me shiver to be looked at in such a predatory way. But a good kind of shiver.

I quickly pulled my shirt back down and flipped onto my stomach again, expecting for him to get back in the car so we could finish. He did get back in the car, but in the front instead of the back. Why, though...? It didn't make sense. When I heard him turn the engine on, I almost died of frustration. "F-Francoise, what are you doing?" I whimpered, wishing that I didn't sound so desperate. I couldn't help it, though. I _needed_ him.

He only laughed and kept driving, not stopping until we were back at his house.

"Ready, _mon cherie_?" he asked after parking the car, getting out and opening my door.

"Oui," I gasped, keening loudly as he pinned me down and began to nip at my neck. "_B_-_Baise mois_."

* * *

**Translation:**

**_cul-_ass, prat**

**QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER-WHAT THE HELL**


End file.
